The present invention generally relates to portable lighting devices, such as flashlights and lanterns.
Flashlights and lanterns have evolved considerably over the past several years and are often designed for special uses. For example, some lights may be waterproof, some may have features that enable them to be used as both a spotlight and area illuminator, some function as a combination nightlight/flashlight, and some are configured to function as work lights. While some lights have been configured to withstand drops of a considerable height such as, for example, 5 feet, such lights have not been configured to survive drops of much greater heights, for example, 15 feet. When dropped from such heights at various drop angles, not only is there a high likelihood that the plastic casing will crack, but the lamp bulb will typically break along with any lens or other optics in the device. Additionally, in many such lights, the batteries used to power the light may become crushed. Nevertheless, there exists a need for a portable lighting device that can withstand abusive treatment as may be experienced by a typical work light as used, for example, in the construction industry.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable lighting device is provided that comprises: a casing including a top, bottom, rear and opposing side surfaces, and an open forward end; a reflector mounted within the open forward end of the casing; a lens provided across the forward open end; a light source disposed between the reflector and the lens; and a switching mechanism for selectively activating the light source. The bottom surface of the casing provides a first support surface on which the portable lighting device may rest when in a first resting position. The casing further includes an inclined surface extending between the bottom surface and the rear surface of the casing. The inclined surface provides a second support surface on which the portable lighting device may rest when in a second resting position.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a portable lighting device is provided that comprises: a casing defining a battery compartment and including an open forward end and a light source selectively electrically coupled to batteries in the battery compartment. The battery compartment is configured to receive four batteries arranged in two rows of two batteries each. The battery compartment is further configured to maintain the batteries in a first row offset from the batteries in a second row.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a portable lighting device is provided that comprises: a casing defining a battery compartment; a shock absorber lining at least a portion of the battery compartment to protect batteries contained therein from damage due to excessive shock applied to said casing; and a light source selectively electrically coupled to batteries in the battery compartment.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a portable lighting device is provided that comprises: a casing defining a battery compartment and having an open end for access to the battery compartment and a lens ring assembly releasably attached to the open end of said casing. The lens ring assembly comprises: a lens; a lens ring for supporting said lens and including connecting means for connecting said lens ring assembly to said casing; a light source; a reflector having a forward peripheral rim and a rear aperture for receiving said light source; and a gasket disposed between said forward peripheral rim of said reflector and an inner surface of said lens ring. The gasket is formed of a material capable of absorbing mechanical shocks so as to protect said light source from mechanical shocks delivered to said lens ring and/or casing.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a battery cartridge is provided for a portable light device having a battery compartment for receiving the battery cartridge. The battery cartridge comprises: a cartridge support structure including at least one battery receptacle for receiving a battery and a handle pivotally attached to said cartridge support structure for pivoting between a storage position and an extended position for facilitating removal/insertion of the battery cartridge into the battery compartment.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a battery cartridge is provided for a portable light device having a battery compartment for receiving the battery cartridge. The battery cartridge comprises a cartridge support structure including battery receptacles configured to receive four batteries arranged in two rows of two batteries each, the battery receptacles further configured to maintain the batteries in a first row offset from the batteries in a second row.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a portable lighting device is provided that comprises: a casing defining a battery compartment and being formed of at least two casing portions; a gasket disposed between the casing portions; a light source; and a switching mechanism electrically coupled between at least one terminal of a battery contained in the battery compartment and the light source. The switching mechanism extends between the two casing portions to enable actuation by a user. The gasket includes an integrally formed resilient boot constituting a portion of the switching mechanism.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.